


Midnight Worries

by amdnj



Category: Kamen Rider Wizard
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:45:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amdnj/pseuds/amdnj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruto idly wonders about his future and present with Kousuke</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Worries

Haruto sighed and buriedh is head in the other’s shoulder. They had only known each other for a month and yet they have been seeking comfort in each other like this. Both of them were scared and unable to actually admit it. Haruto could lose control at any moment. Kousuke could die at any moment. Both of them were clinging to reality...clinging.

None of that mattered at the moment. Haruto forced himself to focus on that. He kissed Kousuke’s shoulder gently. The other magic user was real and in front of him. All that mattered was his body heat against his. The smell of donuts and mayonnaise. The messed up gelled hair pressing against the side of his face. The other was still asleep, and Haruto took advantage of this rare moment of silence and peace. He smiled slightly.

Haruto would protect everyone. The gates. His friends…and Kousuke. No matter what it took. He wouldn’t let him lose to the phantom. Not only because he wouldn’t let anyone lose to a phantom, but because he himself did not want to lose him. If he died, who would he come to at night when the nightmares of that day..the nightmares of the future plagued him. If he died, who would he seek comfort and temporary intoxication of pleasure and selfish desires. He needed Kousuke..as much as he hoped Kousuke needed him.  
Silently, haruto wondered what would happen if he lost first. What would kousuke do? Perhaps, he idly though, the sheer amount of mana he had would placate the phantom for long enough that Beast could live a normal life again. He shook his head and buried his face deeper into the crook of his neck. He had promised Kousuke not to think such morbid thoughts.

“Oi…what’s wrong?” Kousuke opened an eye and lazily rubbed his face against the other.

“Kousuke…” HAruto began quietly.

Kousuke frowned his eyes opening quickly. Haruto only used his name when it was seriously or they were in the middle of the thrones of passion However, according to his knowledge, the last one wasn’t happening right now.

“Kousuke..if I lose to the phantom…I want you to stop me..I want you to eat my mana…Promise me..you won’t hesitate…” Haruto thought that maybe..just maybe…Kousuke wouldn’t. He would try to bring him back because he needed the other as much as he needed him. But if Haruto lost…lost at all, he would be too dangerous to be allowed to continue living. He needed to make sure that Kousuke wouldn’t go easy on him.

“Ne…shut up, you idiot. Don’t think things like that. The only Mana I’m ever eating from you looks like mayo. Got it?” Kousuke offered him a small smile, trying to defuse the situation with humor. Like hell he would do that.

Haruto sighed and nodded, fluttering his eyes closed. Perhaps he was right, now wasn’t the time to think about that.


End file.
